Question: $ 633.6 \div (9 \div 8) $
Explanation: $ = 633.6 \times (8 \div 9)$ $ = (633.6 \times 8) \div 9$ $ = 5068.8 \div 9$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${5}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{5}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${5}\div9={0}\text{ or }9\times{0} = {0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{50}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${50}\div9={5}\text{ or }9\times{5} = {45}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{56}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${56}\div9={6}\text{ or }9\times{6} = {54}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{28}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${28}\div9={3}\text{ or }9\times{3} = {27}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }9\text{ go into }{18}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${18}\div9={2}\text{ or }9\times{2} = {18}$ $5068.8 \div 9 = 563.2$